


Pixie Dust

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [14]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugs, Evil Peter Pan, Female Captain Hook, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Detective Jamie Hook was certain that Peter Pan was behind the new drug Pixie Dust.The problem is that she couldn’t prove it.





	Pixie Dust

**Author's Note:**

> For day 14: fairy tale
> 
> (Inspired by Christina Henry's "Lost Boy" and a writer's prompt I came across)

Detective Jamie Hook was certain that Peter Pan was behind the new drug Pixie Dust. It was a damaging drug that had been the cause of many recent overdoses in the age range of 13-16-year-olds.

The problem is that she couldn’t prove it.

Sighing, Hook continued to fill in the paperwork about yesterday’s raid of Pan’s house party. Her captain refused to see how a wealthy nineteen-year-old orphan inviting impoverished teens to lavish parties was suspicious. Pan may claim that its part of the community-outreach program that he runs but it was just _weird._

Though, it seemed like only Hook thought that.

Despite the fact that they found several teenagers high on Pixie Dust during the raid and managed to stop two from dying, they could not link it to Pan. It was all too easy for him to claim ignorance; he said they must have taken it before they arrived. Unfortunately, that was believable because there wasn’t even a drop of alcohol present at the scene.

If it weren’t for Hook’s informant, she would be thinking that Pan was innocent as well.

After being lectured by her Captain, Hook drove away and took a detour on her way home. The meeting place was a little English-styled teashop that actually made very good scones. She ordered two with jam and cream and went to sit at a table that was hidden in the corner of the shop.

Another woman, a couple years younger than Hook, entered the shop. She had blonde, fine hair and a slim figure as opposed to Hook’s thick dark curls and larger, muscular frame. The woman, Wendy Darling, sat down opposite Hook and nervously picked up her tea and took a sip.

Hook felt sorry for Wendy as she said, “I’m sure you’ve heard that Pan wasn’t arrested. He’s not even being considered as a suspect.”

“I heard,” Wendy said, “I’m sorry that my information was not enough.”

“S’alright, we’ll get him next time. The scumbag is just…”

“Really cunning?”

“Yeah,” Hook said, and both women laughed slightly though there wasn’t anything particularly funny about the situation; Peter Pan was ruining the community and their lives.

They ate in silence until it was time to leave and Hook asked, “He’s not suspicious of you, right?”

Wendy smiled sadly, “Peter is manipulative but he does not understand people’s feelings, only their wants. I think he has actually forgotten that John was my brother.”

“What about your other brother?”

“Michael’s flying back to England tonight to stay with my aunt. Since he is so young and dull in Peter’s eyes, I’m sure his absence will not be noticed.” Hook pitied the young woman for how large a burden she bared.

“You could go with him?” Hook offered, “There will be nothing tying you here once Michael leaves and I’m pretty sure Pan’s influence doesn’t reach across the Atlantic.”

Wendy stood up to leave, “I cannot. I need to stop that bastard from hurting any more children and see him pay for the damage he has caused.”

Hook understood that feeling, “Fair enough,” she said, “Keep me posted, then.”

“I will. Goodnight, Jamie.”

Hook watched her leave and then headed home to plan her next move against Peter Pan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether if this will ever turn into a full story but hopefully one day.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and my tumblr is randomwriter2002


End file.
